Medusa Metamorphosis
by Asperger songbird
Summary: Finding himself on the run for stealing (again), Awful Alvin then finds himself under the protection of a young street teen named Mira. But this girl has secrets, and these secrets could change both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: Dogs!

_Hi everybody, my name is Asperger songbird and this is my first attempt at a Veggie tales fan fiction. This is actually my second fan fiction story overall, since I'm still working on my Penguins of Madagascar fic. The thing is though, I've been imagining and planning this story since late spring, and I really want to get it out of my head. First, a shout out to Zee126 for your work in the Larryboy universe, and now, for the story! _

* * *

Medusa Metamorphosis

Chapter 1: Dogs!

Running. If anyone knew anything about running, it was Awful Alvin. As one of Bumblyburg's most infamous criminals, Alvin was used to finding himself on the run from the cops and Larryboy. In fact, that's what's happening right now! But this night is different.

It was the last week of January with snow covering the streets and sidewalks. The only lights glowing were the ones from the street lamps and cars. Said super villain was racing through the dark alleyways, trying to gain speed while carrying two precious objects. The first was his constant friend and minion, Lampy, and the second was the reason why he was running. Three days ago, Mayor Blueberry announced that some priceless treasures were going to be put on display at the Bumblyburg Museum, and when this news reached Alvin, well, he couldn't resist.

There was one problem however. Breaking into the museum had been easy (despite how burdensome carrying around a lamp could be), but instead of being greeted by Larryboy or one of the other heroes when the alarm sounded, Alvin had found himself face to face with…

"Dogs?!" And forgetting any attempt at "nice doggy" the villainous onion grabbed his steal and hightailed it out of their as fast as his legs could carry him. Not being an animal expert, he didn't realize that it is a terrible idea to run from rottweilers. Secretly, Alvin would have preferred being face to face with Larryboy right now.

"Darn that new judge and her stupid new rules!" muttered Alvin as he tried not to think about the barking behind him. He was thankful for his dark winter clothes: purple sweatpants with a matching jacket, black gloves, a black cap, a purple and black scarf, and his ever present cape and monocle. However, it didn't seem to deter the dogs one bit.

On and on Alvin ran, trying in vain not to drop Lampy or his box of stolen treasure. As if things couldn't get any worse, Alvin happened to find himself at a dead end. The barking behind him also ceased, to be replaced by an ominous growl. Turning around slowly, Alvin saw five, slobbery, angry mutts with teeth like little daggers slowly advancing towards him. He looked at his appliance friend, sporting a matching scarf and cap, and thought up an idea.

"Hey fleabags!" and after taking a few steps forward, Alvin took off his and Lampy's caps and tossed them into the street. One of the younger looking dogs took after them like a stick, but the other four kept on growling. Being a super villain, Alvin knew all about how to insight fear into his enemies. But that didn't mean he was immune to fear himself (something he tried not to make public). He knew of worse fears than being attacked by dogs, but right now he was starting to feel a little desperate. Little did he realize that someone had been watching him.

On top of the small brick hardware store behind him, a small, thin figure in a long coat and a hat had been watching Alvin and the dogs. The figure had watched Alvin try to distract the dogs to no avail, and now he was trying to keep them from chomping at Lampy and getting near the box on the ground. Quietly crawling down the stairs, the figure noticed a small pile of logs and wood scraps near one of the store doors. Better yet, there was nobody in sight.

It all happened in a flash! One minute, Alvin was threatening to kick one of the braver dogs, the next minute, "THWACK!" As the pain in his head started taking over and his face nearly meeting with the ground, he could distinctly feel someone grab his sleeves, before blacking out.

* * *

_First chapter done! Yah, so as you can see, I'm trying to do a combination of the regular Larryboy world and the cartoon one. I know it's probably going to be difficult, but I just have such a good feeling about this story idea! Anyway, I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas filled with peace and joy, and may God bless you. Love, Asperger songbird. (Please review)_


	2. Chapter 2: Mira and Alysha

_And I'm back! First off, I want to admit how disappointed I was when I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Yes, the chapter was rather short, but I still would have liked some criticism. Anyway, since I'll be heading back to college very soon, I want to warn about how infrequent my updates will possibly be. I'll try to update on Sundays, but I can't promise anything. Finally, let's continue with the story and please, please tell me what you think. (I do not own Veggie tales, the Larryboy Cartoon adventures, or anything Big Idea related.) _

* * *

Chapter 2: Mira and Alysha

For the longest time, there was nothing but darkness. Very slowly, a throbbing pain began to accompany it. As he found himself coming back to reality, Awful Alvin began to register different feelings and sounds. First, he felt that he was lying on something soft. Second, he felt something cold on the back of his aching head. Finally, he picked up a voice seemingly nearby. It sounded young and female; possibly from a teenager? Alvin slowly opened his eyes to find a green face staring down at him. The owner of the face was in fact a teenage girl, with big, pink-lidded eyes, a small nose, a few freckles, small silver hoop earrings, and light pink lips. On her head was a puffy, brown newsboy cap (he guessed her hair must be hidden underneath), and she had a look of worry across her features.

"Who are you?" asked Alvin who was too disoriented to try to sound threatening.

"What is your name?" asked the girl seriously as if Alvin hadn't just spoken.

"What?" said Alvin wearily, trying to figure out where he was and why she was asking such a question.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" repeated the teen as she pronounced every syllable in that same serious tone.

After a few seconds he gave a confident (evil) smile and replied, "Awful Alvin, mad genius and one of Bumblyburg's greatest villains," finishing the statement with his arms crossed. He became somewhat offended when the girl merely rolled her eyes, so he said rather heatedly, "and now that it's my turn to interrogate, who are you little girl and what's going on?"

The teen backed away from Alvin while angrily mouthing the word "little." Turning his head to look at her fully, he noticed that she was a rhubarb, wearing a long brown coat that completely covered her body, and surprisingly, had very long sleeves. It was an old coat, judging by the colorful patches that had been sewn on, and he noticed her raise a sleeve to pat her cap before saying coldly, "Call me Mira, and while you're at it say thank you."

"For what?" Alvin scoffed, raising part of his brow as he tried to lift himself up.

"For saving your neck," she replied casually while crossing her sleeves.

The mad genius looked flabbergasted for a moment, before it suddenly came back to him. _The raid! The dogs! The treasures! Lampy!_ Alvin's surprise was quickly replaced with worry when he realized who was missing.

"Where's my box?" he shouted angrily (which wasn't helping his head), "Where's Lampy?"

"Whoa! Calm down!" exclaimed Mira as she tossed a pillow at him to keep him from getting up, "you can't move around with that bump on your head, and your stuff is safe!"

Alvin wasn't happy that she referred to his companion and treasures as "stuff" and didn't really want to take orders from her, but his headache was starting to annoy him and he was tired. He had been too preoccupied with Mira to take stock of his surroundings, but now he noticed that he was lying on what looked like a mustard colored couch, and that the walls were covered in different paintings.

"By the way," said the rhubarb looking apologetic, "I'm sorry about knocking you out a little over thirty minutes ago. I hope you're not feeling queasy."

Alvin gaped at her as if she was insane. He, an infamous super villain had been knocked out by a girl! She had to be more than seven years his junior! Secretly however, he was more confused than angry. Why save him? There was an awkward pause with Mira darting her eyes around nervously, and Alvin could have sworn he heard something rustling under her cap.

"Well….I guess I better get to bed since I have work," said Mira as she gave a yawn. But just as she turned around, Alvin couldn't help but ask, "Do your parents know you're helping me?"

Mira turned away as a hint of sadness came to her face, but answered quietly, "Let's just say you don't have to worry about someone checking up on me anytime soon."

"Oh," said Alvin in his own quiet tone as Mira began to hop away. One minute the onion villain was trying to process everything that just happened, and the next minute, he was out.

* * *

Despite getting knocked out by a chunk of wood, Alvin still managed to fall into a decent sleep that night. The couch he had been placed on was actually very comfortable. Alvin could have stayed on that couch forever, but as he started to drift between sleep and awake, he thought he felt something on his legs. Said something was lightweight, soft, and vibrating. Slowly lifting his head and replacing the oversized monocle he had removed last night, Alvin felt his eyes grow even bigger when he noticed a cat sleeping on him. The cat was covered in short, light brown fur with faint, dark stripes and a cream underside. As if sensing that he was awake, the animal slowly lifted its head and opened its eyes to reveal gold. Alvin and the cat did nothing but stare at each other that whole time. Alvin had never owned a cat before (the angry eyebrows had been the closest things he had ever had to pets), so he had no idea what to do now. He was tempted to just kick it off, but was stopped with a sudden "There you are!" by a familiar voice.

Forgetting about his headache, Alvin quickly turned his head to the area behind the couch where Mira was. She still had her hair hidden under the newsboy cap, but this time she was wearing a lavender coat. Behind her appeared to be a small kitchen area.

"I see you've met Alysha," said Mira smiling slightly as she walked around to Alvin's side.

"Alysha?" he mumbled as the rhubarb thankfully wrapped her sleeves under the feline to lift it up. The cat gave a small meow before she was deposited on the floor.

"I kept her locked in my room after I brought you in, but then I let her out after you fell asleep," explained Mira as Alvin started to get up off the couch, "I wasn't sure what she'd think about you since we never have guests, but it looks like she doesn't mind."

After removing his ice pack and checking that he could actually stand up, Alvin gave a stretch before asking, "Is this supposed to be your home?"

"Yes actually," said Mira, "would you like a tour?"

Since he had nothing better to do, the onion gave a shrug and decided to go along with it. It appeared that Mira's "home" was an apartment from the eighties, but according to her, the whole building had been abandoned long ago. The place consisted of: the living room Alvin had been sleeping in, the kitchen, a bedroom which Mira wouldn't open, a closet, and a bathroom. Alvin had noticed that every wall and empty space appeared to be covered with personal artwork. Sometimes paintings, other times posters. She was actually pretty good.

"So you truly live alone?" Alvin finally asked after the tour.

"Well not completely," Mira assured, "I mean I do have Alysha."

Something about her words struck a familiar chord with Alvin, along with her face. However, he was removed from his thoughts by Mira telling him to wait in the living room. Alysha was sitting on the floor across from the couch and Alvin found himself engaged in another staring contest. Three minutes later, Mira returned with a small art kit, the treasure box, and…

"Lampy!" the onion gave an excited shout as he went to collect his box and friend. He gave the lamp a hug, but quickly pulled away when he heard Mira give an "ahh" at his display. The lamp still had the scarf from last night and appeared undamaged. Turning his attention to the girl, he felt like he had to say something, but for a moment couldn't remember what it was.

"Um…..thank you," he finally said, albeit almost quietly. He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken that word, it must have been…no, not now. Snapping back to reality, Alvin heard Mira give a "you're welcome," before her smile dropped into a serious line.

"Now, I know you villains like to play by your own rules, believe me I relate, but I have to go to work and I need you to stay here. The police and Larryboy will be searching everywhere for you and you can't be seen."

"Speaking of here," spoke up Alvin, "where exactly is here?"

"The old Harmony Homes apartment complex."

"On Tenth and Cauli Avenue ten blocks from the park!" exclaimed Alvin as recognition crossed his face. Noticing Mira's surprised look he quickly added, "As a villain it always helps to know the city you're raiding."

"Well anyway," continued Mira, "The point is I'm offering to hide you until they stop searching, and I can get you extra supplies while I'm out. But I do have some provisos. One, you are never to enter my room, since I'm the only one with a key. Two, you are to stay in the apartment while I'm away, and finally, you must never reveal this location to anyone!" she said the last part in almost a whisper and even looked him in the eyes. "I have spent a long time giving the illusion that no one lives here and I want to keep it that way."

After giving a small nod to her agreements, Alvin watched Mira give Alysha a goodbye pat before awkwardly hopping out the door. He thought for a moment how odd her movements were, before turning to his friend.

"Well, I'll tell you this Lampy. On top of being strange she is either the bravest or stupidest girl I have ever met."

* * *

_I am so glad I got this chapter done in one day! So I've finally introduced you to some of my OCs, but I promise to make them as interesting and different as possible. See you around! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Mutual curiosity

_Yes I'm still alive! I'm sorry for my absence, but it was sort of a combination of trying to curb an Internet addiction and laziness. Anyway, despite the fact I still have no reviews for this story, I am determined that this story will get finished no matter what. Enjoy and please, please tell me what you think. (Again I do not own Veggie tales, Big Idea, or Larryboy.) _

* * *

Chapter 3: Mutual curiosity

After Mira left, Alvin decided to take another look around the girl's hideout. He was still puzzled as to why this Mira was helping him, but he would have to ask her about that later. He hadn't noticed it before, but the apartment was actually warmer than he expected. Quickly shedding his winter get-up, Alvin grabbed Lampy and headed towards the living room. Looking out the window, he noticed they were on the fourth floor. Alvin had seen this building before: a light, tannish building with five floors and a flat roof with a view of the park. Currently, the park was covered in layers of thick snow and the clouds were a silvery white.

"Merow!"

Alvin turned around to find Alysha staring up at him with her golden eyes. She could have been mistaken for a statue if it wasn't for the way her tail slightly moved across the carpet.

"What?" he asked looking rather annoyed, "am I not even allowed to look out the window?" The cat didn't answer, but instead walked up to Lampy and started sniffing him.

"Hey! No!" shouted Alvin as he pulled Lampy away and glared down at the feline, "he is not a scratching post!"

Alysha immediately arched her back and gave a hiss in annoyance. Smirking slightly at her display of toughness, Alvin set Lampy to the side; accepting her challenge. Leaning forward, he raised his arms, opened his mouth, and let out his own frightening hiss; one worthy of the famous veggie monster "Vampscallion."

"MEOW!" In a flurry of brown fur the cat ran into the hall; her tail bushed in fright.

"Ha! You see Lampy?" smirked Alvin, crossing his arms and turning to his friend, "I told you that dental work was worth it." He lightly tapped one of his fang-like teeth in emphasis.

Continuing his walk around the apartment, Alvin began to study the details he had missed earlier. One thing he noticed was that the rhubarb loved color. That was evident from her artwork. However, throughout the whole apartment there was one color that wasn't on display very much. White. The fridge and stove were covered by pencil drawings and paint, and the sink and shower walls had blue gel stickers on them.

"What does that Mira girl have against white?" thought Alvin as he shocked himself by absentmindedly turning the faucet and seeing water come out.

Walking into the kitchen, he ignored Alysha growling and glaring at him, and decided to find some food. The fridge had some left over take-out, a bit of milk, and a few non-living produce items, but not much else. Grabbing a pear, Alvin headed back to the living room and noticed a pile of books. Kneeling down, he looked through the titles to see if he could find anything of interest, since there wasn't a T.V. or computer in sight. Most of them were art books (no surprise there), and a sci-fi novel, but the most interesting book in the pile, was a heavy, dark purple volume with fancy lettering and a picture of a brain.

"_The Effects of Color and Sound on the Brain_," read Alvin as he furrowed his brow in intrigue. Taking that and the novel, Alvin sprawled out on the couch to eat and read; more curious about Mira than ever before.

* * *

By the time Mira returned home (about six o' clock), Alvin had already finished two thirds of the _Effects _book and was getting hungry. Hunger didn't bother him too much, thanks to his years of hard living and scavenging, but familiar things do have a habit of becoming tiresome. Noticing how he glanced at her one plastic bag, the rhubarb gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, but I didn't make enough to get more food," she apologized as Alysha walked into the kitchen, "I was able to get a few supplies for you though." she added, brightening up a bit.

"There are 'other' ways of getting what you want," said Alvin pointedly, walking up to the rhubarb, "but of course you already know that."

At first all Mira did was pause in her hop to her closet, but then Alvin noticed that same rustling sound from beneath her cap. Her face however, was neutral aside from a slight frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him. Even though he was not the tallest veggie in Bumblyburg, Alvin liked to pride himself on towering over most of the citizens he encountered (including Larryboy). In fact, Mira was about the same height as that clumsy hero.

"One: I don't see a library list anywhere," Alvin started as his left hand held up the sci-fi novel; bearing a logo from the local library, "and two: there's no way that a girl in your position could afford this," he finished; using his other hand to draw out a small piece of two-toned pink plastic and headphones he had found inside the couch. The rhubarb closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, I admit it, the library doesn't know I have those books, and I didn't exactly buy that Vpod with my own money," she said in defeat, "but I had to get myself something for Christmas, and I've had almost five years of practice sneaking those books out and returning them."

"Five years?" asked Alvin.

"What?"

"Five years," he repeated, "is that how long you've lived here?

"Yeah, I know it's not an ideal living situation," she admitted, "but I do what I can with my job."

"What do you do?" asked Alvin, surprising himself with his curiosity.

"I kind of think of myself as a street artist," explained Mira as she hopped over to sit on one end of the couch, "I charge people to let me paint portraits of them, usually one to two dollars per person. It's harder to make enough money in the winter due to the cold, but I manage."

"Do you go to school?"

"Not anymore," Mira answered glancing to the side.

"Just how old are you exactly?" Alvin asked as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Seventeen, but I'll be eighteen April thirtieth," she answered simply, "what about you?"

Alvin was taken aback by her turning the question onto him, but he recovered enough to say, "I'm twenty-nine, but I'm the one who should be asking questions."

"Well I'm just as curious about you as you are of me," said Mira as she laid her head and sleeves on one of the armrests. "I mean, I've seen you on T.V. and everything, but like I said, I never have company."

"Wait a minute," said Alvin as a sudden thought occurred to him, "if you already know who I am, then why did you ask for my name when we first met?"

"Oh, that was to make sure I hadn't given you amnesia," replied the rhubarb, looking away and turning slightly pink.

More awkward silence followed, before she got up and hopped into the kitchen; returning with the plastic bag. "Your supplies," she answered quietly, as she placed the bag on the couch and headed towards her room. Before Alvin could ask his most pressing question however, something strange happened. Not noticing that he was watching, Mira reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. The key itself was just an ordinary gray key, but Alvin thought he saw…something holding the key. Then to make it even stranger, he noticed how she didn't hop into her room, but rather glide!

Shaking his head, Alvin turned to Lampy, "you didn't just see what I just saw did you?" He couldn't help but let a disturbed look cross his face. The lamp of course, just smiled in silence.

"There's something odd about that girl Lampy," the super villain continued darkly, "and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

_Yeah, I know I keep prolonging the mystery, but I think it's kind of fun to tease the audience a bit. So, in order to make things interesting, how about I work on the next chapter and post it before Sunday?! I have to be careful though, since I limited my Internet for fun for Lent. Enjoy these last couple weeks of February and please, please tell me how I'm doing. Hope your winter isn't too bad (our weather keeps flip-flopping here in the Midwest)._


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal your secrets!

_Hey, I'm sorry for being a huge jerk and abandoning you guys over the summer, but I assure you this story will be completed. I can only say that the absence was due to a summer job, getting sucked into reading Batman fan fiction, and my old friend, procrastination. But before I start this chapter, I want to thank all those who have reviewed and favorite/followed my story (especially Bieberluv and RainbowRose17). As always, I do not own Larryboy or Veggie tales (otherwise that one Netflix series wouldn't exist)._

* * *

Chapter 4: Reveal your secrets!

"This is it Lampy," thought Alvin before falling asleep, "tomorrow we get some answers."

Alvin had spent most of the night pondering over what he had witnessed. His mind kept coming up with numerous

theories, each one more ridiculous than the last. One in particular (almost) made him fearful. The day had started with

him waking up to a shower running, and he suddenly remembered one of his unanswered questions: how could an

abandoned apartment have heat and running water? Deciding to wait till later, Alvin wasn't surprised to find Alysha

staring at him. She hadn't slept on him like the previous night, so he figured she was probably still mad at him for

scaring her.

"Just as strange as her owner," Alvin thought as he went to lie back down. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep,

until he felt something walk on top of him. Opening his eyes, he was met with a familiar set of gold ones just one inch

from his face.

Alvin would be forever grateful that Mira had already gone, for he suddenly gave an undignified scream before

tumbling off the couch.

"What was that for?!" shouted Alvin in anger and humiliation, "Don't you creatures have any concept of personal

space?"

Surprisingly, Alysha didn't seemed fazed about being knocked off Alvin during his fall, and just meowed and

resumed her staring. Dusting himself off, Alvin got to his feet and tried to regain some of his dignity as he stared down

at the cat.

"Look…Alysha," began Alvin slowly, "if I'm going to be staying here any longer I want to make this clear: I don't

like to be touched. Got it?" Since Alysha did nothing but stare back, Alvin sighed and went to lie down again, though this

time on his stomach. He had barely closed his eyes however, when Alysha suddenly leaped onto his back. Stiffening, he

was about to shout, when something odd happened. The cat started kneading her paws up, down, and around his back;

all while purring loudly. Suddenly, Alvin forgot about shouting and actually found himself enjoying the strange sensation.

"I guess you're ok," said Alvin quietly as Alysha stopped her kneading to take a nap, "but your rhubarb girl on the

other hand worries me," he finished as he reached down to grab the brain effects book. He would get his answers one

way or another, and he would use every awful trick to accomplish it.

* * *

It was at seven o'clock that Mira returned home that day. Alvin had been listening to some catchy dance tunes on

the pink Vpod, when he noticed Alysha perk up. Turning off the music, Alvin saw the door open, with Mira back in her

brown coat. But what was different about her was the sight of three large sacks, and an excited grin splitting her

features.

"You're not going to believe my luck!" said Mira as she hopped over to the kitchen, "I was paid to do a group shot

of some school kids visiting the park, and not just a few school kids, but a class of twenty-six! I made enough money to

buy food and candy!" Sticking her sleeves into the sacks, Mira added quietly, "I can finally make a home-cooked meal."

Alvin was surprised by how happy the rhubarb was; he could literally feel it in the air around her. But as he

listened to her talk, he began to feel a tugging from inside himself, and almost took back his earlier resolution. Watching

her bring out supplies for pasta made it even worse, especially when his stomach growled. If he were to do this, he

probably wouldn't get any of that food; but she was hiding something and he couldn't let that slide.

Oblivious to her guest's thoughts, Mira had started speaking again. "I didn't know which candies you liked so I got

whatever looked good," she explained while opening a cupboard to bring out cheap-looking, ceramic plates. Watching

her carefully, Alvin put his plan into action. There was Mira-happily hopping towards the tiny wooden table in the living

room-when a foot suddenly appeared. Surprised, the girl fell forward with her plates flying into a wall, before being

grabbed from behind.

Roughly latching on to the girl's sleeve, Alvin was about to pull her up, when something made him freeze.

Underneath the brown coat, was a pair of legs. From what he could see they were thinner than his and were a pinkish-

red color. Shifting his gaze to the sleeve he had grabbed, he felt something equally thin underneath. He got no protest

from Mira during all this, because her own face showed a look of growing fear, and her cap appeared to be shaking.

Slowly lifting the girl's sleeve, Alvin took a breath before sliding it down.

Gasping in pure shock, Alvin stared at the exposed arm; the same shade as her legs, though it only extended a

little past her elbows. Aside from that it looked just like his own! At this point, Mira's face twisted into a look of anger,

and she kicked Alvin in the shins; forcing him to release her arm.

"You, you jerk!" Mira screamed, clutching her arm to her chest as if he had burned it, "how could you do this to

me?!" And not waiting for a response, she ran, not hopped to her door; unlocking and slamming it shut.

* * *

Now safe within her room, Mira leaned slightly against the door as her she started to hyperventilate. "This isn't

happening! This isn't happening!" she kept thinking over and over as she slid down to the floor. Wrapping her arms

around her legs, the rhubarb continued to panic.

"How did he know? How could he do that?" she thought, "Why would he do that after I helped him? Is this what I

get for saving a villain?" After a while, a sudden thought made her calm down.

"Well, at least he didn't find out about this," she said aloud as one of her hands reached behind to undo the pin

holding her cap.

* * *

Meanwhile, Awful Alvin was doing something that no one in Bumblyburg had ever really seen before. He was

walking around the living room; wide-eyed with his arms wrapped around himself mumbling, "It's impossible! It's

impossible!" Finally forcing himself to sit down, Alvin rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to suppress a hidden

memory.

"It can't be possible Lampy," he said worriedly, "They-we made sure this would never happen again. That should

have been destroyed years ago!" Slowly reaching out his arms, Alvin drew Lampy closer as a new thought struck him.

Mira's cap! He had failed to knock it off when he tripped her. He had again witnessed the way it moved slightly whenever

the girl was nervous, and realized that he wasn't done with finding out her secrets.

"Don't worry Lampy," assured Alvin as he held the appliance close like a doll, "hopefully this next secret won't be

too shocking." Deciding that Mira wouldn't be coming out any time soon, Alvin waited; already deciding on his next

course of action.

* * *

_Phew! I know I'm writing this at such a late hour, but I felt like I owed you guys after all these months. Anyway, I'm glad to finally get this chapter out, and that we're getting into the good parts. I just hope everyone is doing well, and I will look forward to your thoughts. Good morning!_


End file.
